Mambo Number 5
by Autaumn Wolf
Summary: Luna is stuck in the Med bay really bored and starts to sing,not realizing that there are certain mechs listening on her.


Hi it's me,this is my first transformers fic and song fic. My friend was at my house while I was typing this and well she put her two cents in more like fifty. Anhyway We whipped this up for a few laughs. Sorry if I stole anyone's idea(s)That I didn't know about. Hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: Really? * Sighs*My friend and I do not own Transformers or Lou Bega or his song,but I own my oc.

Enjoy

Love

Autumn Wolf

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luna was sitting on a large berth in the med bay,she had a sprain ankle and couldn't really walk. She couldn't get off,even if she wanted to because there was no stairs to climb down the large bots were in the rec room and obviously forgot all about her. Luna sighed,she was becoming border by the minute,then she remembered her Ipod in her pocket. She pulled it out and started to fiddle around with it. She turned it on and it started to play a rock song,she really wasn't interested in that at the moment,so she kept scrolling down until she found Mambo Number 5. She was unaware of all the mechs in the with her now,she pushed play and started sing...

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5

One, two, three, four, five Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride to the rec room around the corner The boys say they want some gin and juice But I really don't wanna energon bust like I had last week I must stay deep Because talk is cheap I like Optimus,Ironhide, Sunny' and Ratchet And as I continue you know You know they gettin' sweeter So what I can do I really beg you Primus To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly It's all good let me dump it Please set in the trumpet

Try to refrain A little bit of Sideswipe in my life A little bit of Optimus by my side A little bit of Ratchet's all I need A little bit of Ironhide's what I see A little bit of Sunstreaker in the sun A little bit of Prowl all night long A little bit of Bumbble Bee here I am A little bit of you makes me your girl

Mambo Number 5

Jump and down go and move it all around Shake your head to the sound Put your hands on the ground Take one step left And one step right One to the front and one to the side Clap your hands once And clap your hands twice And if it looks like this Then you doin' it right

A little bit of Jazz in my life A little bit of Jack by my side A little bit of Sides' all I need A little bit of Prowl's what I see A little bit of Sunny' in the sun A little bit of Ratchet all night long A little bit of Optimus here I am A little bit of you makes me your woman

The trumpet,  
the trumpet!  
Mambo Number 5 Ha, ha, ha

Chorus: A little bit of Bumble Bee in my life A little bit of Ironhide by my side A little bit of Jack's all I need A little bit of sides' what I see A little bit of Ratchet in the sun A little bit of optimus all night long A little bit of Sunny' here I am A little bit of you makes me your girl

I do all to fall in love with a mech like you You can't run and you can't hide You and me gonna touch the sky

Mambo Number 5

She smiled and opened her eyes and when she did her eyes were like dinner plates and she had a dark blush on her, only to darken even more. A smirk played graced her lips " Hi " she was embarrassed that they heard her singing her version with the song. The mechs stood still,staring,their jaws hung agape. Luna knew she messed up big time in an awkward way,but unknown to her even though they were shocked,it was amusing. Luna turned off her Ipod and quickly put it away. After a few tense moments they all started cracking up laughing,except Luna.

She started to laugh a little,but she was still too embarrassed,the blush not attempting to leave anytime soon.

" You really think so?" Ironhide spoke up,surprising Luna.

" Think what?" Her mind really didn't know what to do about the embarrassment,even though it left her face.

" You know " This time Sideswipe spoke.

" Know what!" Luna was now very confused.

" The song did you meant it?" Surprising to all of them Optimus asked this.

Her face went cherry red " I don't know?" What could she tell them? She felt a tingling sensation wash over her body.

" She appears to be what humans call embarrassed." She looked at Ratchet.

" It's okay we all love you " Jazz spoke up.

Luna smiled and looked at all of them then at the mech on the floor " Why is Prowl sleeping on the floor?" She pointed to him on laying on the floor.

" You crashed his processor."

" Funny,hey can someone give me a lift please " She was tired of sitting on the large berth. A large metal hand came close and she was soon in Optimus's hand for some reason, " So what were y'all doing in the rec room?"

He just chuckled and continued forward somewhere following the others. A voice spoke up,she couldn't quite tell who it was it said " We'll share the love"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

I hope you all liked it, please review and if you have any requests please PM me ane My friend and I will get busy working on it. Til next time, review.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

If you were wonder what happened to prowl,he's still laying there, drooling a little on the floor " Someone get a wet floor caution sign out here!"


End file.
